The Deserted
by MaNiQ1
Summary: [BAMON] Perfect strangers lose it after a plain crash leaves them stranded. Two strangers, Bonnie and Damon, form a secret alliance, to protect each other, when all hell breaks loose. "Klaus is a psycho, that'll stop at nothing until he has full control. Don't trust him." "If we don't play his game, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. I won't lose you." [DARK!fic - AU]
1. Prologue

**The Deserted**

 **Rated T**

* I do not own the characters

* Happy Reads

* * *

 **..Prologue..**

Everyone looked around at their surroundings. The event happened so quickly, most of the survivors were still in shock. Everyone searched for their loved ones and not everyone made it through. Some people didn't find one another right away, and others were to injured to move.

Everything appeared to be in utter chaos around the, as they tried figuring out how to get through the initial shock.

"Somebody, please, help! My brother isn't breathing." Stefan yelled as he pulled his brother from the water. Trying to do CPR. Both Damon and Stefan were part of a group of people trying to dive for supplies. When Damon was injured.

"Bonnie, go do CPR, I have an injury over here." Jo yelled as she began wrapping a broken femur for a larger man who was in so much pain he passed out.

"Is my boyfriend going to be okay?" Katherine asked.

"Sweetie, as of right now he should be fine. As long as he doesn't lose too much blood or develop an infection he will be good. Just keep an eye on him."

"You hear that Mason, it's going to be okay baby. Wake up. Wake up. Please." Tyler came to Katherine's side and watched as his brother lay in pain. Caroline sat not too far behind them still shaken from the impact of the plane landing in the water, just hours before. Caroline refused to speak to anyone. Even Tyler.

 **..8..**

"Bloody Hell, man. What is his condition. Why is he turning blue? Help him. Please someone!" Kol yelled.

Kai ran to the side of the man who was asphyxiating. They weren't sure what he was choking on but he performed CPR and to no avail the man wasn't able to catch a breath. Something was lodged in his esophagus and they couldn't get it out. They had no surgical or medical equipment and no one had found more than one first aid box so far.

"Does anyone have a long thin object?"

"Like what? What could we possibly have, on us. We just fucking crashed, Mate."

"He has something lodged in his throat, and I can't get it. I am sorry. I've tried everything, but he's gone."

"WHAT! You bloody bastard, you killed my brother! You pathetic excuse of a-"

"Kol, stop. Stop. He tried. He tried everything he could." Rebekah said. "Finn is gone. He's gone." And she grabbed and held her younger brother as he cried into her arms. Finn was the one who looked out for Kol, raised him, and kept him grounded. Kol had a terrible temper and fin was the only one who could keep him in line. Kol and Finn were very close. Finn was like a father figure to Kol. His oldest brother, and now he was gone. It was a wonder how long Kol would be able to go before he began acting out.

Nik, short for Nikklaus, the middle brother didn't even cry. He always bottled up his sadness and let it surface as anger when the time called for it. He stared at Kai with disdain and hate, knowing it wasn't Kai's fault, but he was the easiest to blame for the time being. Nik and Kol were two ill-tempered hot heads. But Elijah and Finn, were the balance, Elijah would have to try and be a voice of reason on his own with his two maniacal younger brothers. Nik sat with a divisive face, which couldn't have been anything short of trouble on its way. Kai had to hope not to find himself in the fury of the two younger brothers.

Kai then walked over to Freya who had a sprang ankle. He checked on the state of her mind and made sure she was okay.

"Hey, you still doing okay, sweetie?"

"I think so. I just… will I be able to walk?"

"You should take it easy for a few days. Okay, to keep from re-injuring it."

"Okay. Thank you." She said, totally unaware that Finn died. She just sat there praying the pain would disappear.

 **..8..**

"Haley, help me gather these small bags of airplane food. We will have to put it all together and divide the rations accordingly. Any of you that can help us, that would be great. We have to all try and communize in order to have our best chances of survival." Elijah was already focused on making sure there was supplies for everyone. He hadn't found his siblings, so he was to assume they more or may not have survived.

"Sure, I will do whatever I can to help." Elena said trying to make the best of a difficult situation. She hadn't found any of her friends yet.

"Elijah, here, I got a bunch of bags of peanuts." Marcel said as he gathered some of what he found from the wreckage.

"Perfect." Haley said.

"You've gotta be careful for those with Peanut Allergies. I know my boyfriend Matt has a severe peanut allergy."

"Sure, okay, we will keep that in mind."

Another man with a strong presence and confident attitude shuffled to the small group with more supplies.

"I'm not sure how much it helps, but I have found several bottles of alcohol. And a bunch of cans of soda. I have yet to find water or water bottles. But this alcohol will be good for cauterizing injuries and killing bacteria. So we need to gather it all and keep it together, and make an important note it isn't for consumption."

He already seemed like the clearest voice of reason around, and that maybe he knew a few things about surviving. Elena, would naturally cling to him, because she was alone, and he looked like a safe bet. The brown eyed woman was afraid, at this point she thought she was alone.

"I-umm, I'm Alaric. I do a lot of camping and I let's just say, I have some survival skills." Alaric was a former, soldier, twelve years in the United States army. He was honorably discharged, a Sergeant first class, with a disability retirement for a back injury.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert. Are you alone?"

"Uh, no I came with my wife, her little brother, and her co-worker. We just finished doing some volunteer work for the past ninety days and we were on way to have some Piña coladas on the beach finally."

"Oh wow. I was on my way to a wedding. My sister's wedding. A bunch of our close friends were on the plane. I have yet to find any of them."

Alaric, looked to the younger girl, "I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll stumble upon someone. We just have to say in survival mode, okay? Don't give up hope."

She looked on trying to hold on to the remaining bit of hope, which was disappearing along with the sun. The first sunset was approaching since the crash. Things were feeling hopeless.

 **..8..**

Bonnie Bennett was performing CPR on a man who looked to have been submerged in the water, but pulled out before drowning. His head, knocked him unconscious and he was battling to fight for consciousness. She tilted his head slightly back as she gently breathed into his mouth, and pushed heavily on his chest. His situation was touchy because she had to get him breathing again, and remember at the same time he had a head injury, she didn't want to risk a concussion.

"Shouldn't you be hitting him harder, and breathing into him with more aggression? He's a lot bigger than you. Come on, try fucking harder!" Stefan never lost his cool. Then again, he'd never lost his brother either.

She remained calm and kept at it. She was one who stayed very cool under pressure. Just as Stefan was getting impatient, Damon choked up his water and fluttered his eyes slightly. She gently rubbed his face and told him to rest.

"Don't open your eyes. You have dirt and debri around them. I'll clean them up."

Bonnie gently wiped around his eyes and pulled out small pieces of debri which must've contributed to his current condition. After about ten minutes she saw tears flow from his closed eyes. The man grabbed her wrist, and held her small, warm hand to his face. His eyes remained closed. He swallowed and then kissed her palm. She knew he was saying thank you.

"You should rest. Take ten deep breathes and count in your head." She said to Damon, then she looked to Stefan. "He will be asleep before he finishes taking those breaths. Keep an eye on him."

"Uh, thanks. Hey, I am sorry for yelling at you? You were just trying to do your job. I just got frustrated. He's all I have."

"Yeah, no worries. I get it. Did you guys come alone?"

"No actually, we came with a wedding party. I'm not sure who survived. I'll try to look for some of them when my brother goes to sleep."

"Okay, well if you need any help, just holler. We can all use a little help sometime. I should go. I need to search for my friends too." She gently pulled away from Damon and kissed his forehead.

"Miss Thanks again." Stefan said "For saving my brother's life. We owe you. By the way, I'm Stefan."

"I'm Bonnie."

She sent him one more doubtful smile, then as she walked away while her eyes welded with tears. She saw no sign of Kai, or Alaric. As far as she knew, only she and Jo survived the crash. The two women felt vulnerable to what looked like an outnumbered group of survivors of mostly males. She didn't cry though. She walked over to Jo, and they hugged each other in desperation.

"It'll be okay, doll. We'll find them. I'm sure Ric and Kai are okay."

"Look at these people. More than half are either injured or dead."

"Yeah, some are just suffering trauma. The blonde over there won't speak a word to anyone." Jo said of Caroline.

"I just saved a man who was diving for food and supplies, and bumped his head on some coral. His eyes were clouded with debris. He could've gone blind." Joe looked to Bonnie and brushed her hair behind her ear, then smiled doubtfully.

"How did a vacation turn to this?"

"I don't know, but now is a great time to use all of those good skills Alaric taught us on all of those camping trips." Bonnie said. The sun was setting and it was time to start a campfire. "We need to start a fire, Jo. Let's go gather supplies. Both women got up and walked to the area of where the woods started and gather loose wood. Bonnie got back to the beach before Jo.

"Hey sweetie. What's a little thing like you know about starting a fire, you need some help from a big strong man?" The sarcastic man asked while she ignored him. He got angry and yelled... "Hey, I'm talking to you." He said yanking her arm which was a mistake. She delivered a punch to his nose, breaking it.

"What the fuck?" He said holding his nose. Jo ran to her and asked.

"What happened? You okay?"

"Yea, I guess Alaric teaching me how to hit, paid off." The guy took off, but Bonnie knew it wouldn't be the last of him.

"Bonnie, whatever you do, stay close to me okay. We don't know these people. Stay as close as you can. Because we are about to be playing the biggest game of survivor we could ever imagine. These sharks are looking at us like we are bait." Jo said as her eyes widen when she sees a group of men a out fifty feet away. They looked at Bonnie and Jo like they were food.

"Yeah, it's only been about ten hours, people are already acting crazy."

"The best thing to do, is help people, maybe find some allies in the meantime. We will continue searching for Kai and Ric tomorrow. We need to set up camp and get some of these injured people taken care of for the night."

"Okay." Bonnie and Jo basically became camp first aid. They pulled people in closer and started a fire. Everyone looked around at one another skeptically. Especially Bonnie. It was hard to know who to trust, but easy to realize everyone couldn't be trusted. She kept her eyes peeled all night as she and Jo slept in shifts.

When she got up to go to the bathroom, she woke Jo up. "Jo, I have to pee. Can you walk with me?"

"Yea. Come on I have to go too." They stopped just a few feet away from one another. Bonnie heard footsteps. She hurried up to finish, and listened again.

"Jo, is that you?"

"Is what me? I'm right over here." Jo's voice came from a different direction of What Bonnie heard. Bonnie remained quiet and pulled her shorts up. When she heard Jo speak again. "Bonnie?" Jo called. "Say something."

Just as she was about to speak, she was jilted off of her legs when a hand was wrapped around her mouth and the other around her waist and drug her into the dark group of trees. She tried screaming but his grip was too tight. Bonnie was gone in seconds.

* * *

 **People will start dying. This story will be suspenseful, and there will be some aggressively violent behavior, sexually explicit behavior, primitive behaviors, and hopefully some of you will want to read it. Not for the faint of heart.** **There will be a content warning on future chapters. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. The SURVIVORS

**!Content Warning! Future chapters in this story will possibly contain, violence, mature language, mature sexual themes, possible Non-Con, Death, Primitive behaviors and possible gruesome descriptions. I don't suggest reading, if this offends you.**

* * *

The Deserted

Chapter 1 Survivors

Rating M

 ***I'll start off with, I know this story isn't for most people. I posted months ago, and then forgot I wrote follow up chapters. I combined two chapters for this update. When I started this fic, I wanted to tell a fucked-up story about what happens when you take people out of their element, and they have to survive with strangers. My mind works fucked up ways sometimes, and I want this to depict some fucked up behaviors. Content warning at top! Who do you trust? Bamon story. Dark!fic. AU Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Say something!" Jo struggle through the thick layers of bushes to find Bonnie. She couldn't even see the direction she was going. She muffled through loose leaves, rocks and dirt. Her Legs were being scratched by the sharp twigs of the bushes blocking the trail ways, but she kept calling and searching.

"Somebody, Help. Someone please!" She called out, having no luck finding her friend. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Miss. You okay, what's wrong?" A gentleman asked running up to her, but she didn't stop searching. "Hey, Hey. Stop. Listen I can try to help you just tell me what happened."

"Me and my friend came out to go to the bathroom. We were literally only a few feet from each other, on the opposite sides of the bush, and she called to me, then I called to her and the next thing you know, she was gone! We have to find her!"

"Do you think she got lost, or wondered off?"

"No, she was calling my name like she heard something. Someone was out there. Someone took her."

"You think someone took her? Like one of the crash survivors, or like…"

"Listen guy, I have no idea but she was talking and I heard footsteps from this direction." Jo was breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath. He was annoying her by asking questions and not moving.

"Okay, stay put or go back towards the campfire. I will find her."

"No fucking way. I am not doing anything alone. I am coming with you."

"Okay, but move quickly. We have to hurry." Stefan ran through the trees, finding the clearest path someone could have pulled a second body through. He ran as fast as he could but having to slow down here and there for Jo.

 **..8..**

Bonnie let her feet drag through the dirt and leaves, hoping someone would find her trail. She fought her capture off as strongly as she could but he was strong. When he finally came to an area that was slightly open he stopped dragging her and grabbed a large chunk of her hair, holding her on her knees away from him.

All Bonnie felt was needles and deep rooted pain as he pulled her hair so strongly from her scalp. Her hands pillaged around and she felt calloused hands and torn skin. She scratched his hand with her long nails causing him to grunt and throw her to her face. All she felt was wet leaves on her face, and dirt between her fingers.

"What do you want?"

He wouldn't answer and she tried to pull up enough dirt to throw into his face. But the dirt was so shallow and tightly embedded in the ground. She pushed herself on all fours and attempted crawling away, and he grabbed her by her ankle. She pulled hard to get loose but he pulled harder, and she felt a pop but prayed all it was, was a joint.

"Aaaahhh." She screamed in utter pain. She felt her dislocated foot and started to bite back tears of pain. All she could think of was survival right now. She reached for whatever she could find, and he crawled down towards her body as she lay on her face. She could see nothing. She couldn't even tell her right from her left because everything was so dark. All she saw was his hands, on top of hers in this moment, and they were pale enough to be visible.

"Please don't kill me." She cried out as tears flooded her cheeks and she felt her dangling ankle start to no go numb.

She yelled as he manhandled her body like a savage. After about two seconds, she heard more footsteps. And when she looked up she saw two figures running towards her. She shielded herself with her hands until she heard Jo speak. "Bonnie?"

"Jo!"

"Bonnie! Oh, my god. What happened?"

"I don't know. Someone grabbed me and drug me out here. They didn't speak or let me see their face."

"Did it look like a survivor from the crash, or maybe an indigenous person?"

"It had to be someone from the crash. He had on clothes and he… I mean I don't know. Get me out of here." They tried standing her up and she couldn't stand on her left foot. "Ahhh." A large guttural scream came from her mouth as she stood to put pressure on her foot but couldn't. "I can't stand on my left foot. Something is wrong. I think its popped out of place."

"Okay, sit her down. Let me see Bonnie. Take it easy okay. I can tell you if its broken, or out of the joint."

"I think it's dislocated. Don't touch it." She whimpered.

Bonnie's face flooded with tears and she screamed when Jo touched her ankle. "Fuck!" She cried and the ache was so deep in her voice they both felt for her. Stefan turned his face and clenched his mouth with his hand.

"Bon, Babe. I need you to be very calm okay. Your ankle popped out of place, it will only take me two seconds to fix it, but it will be two seconds of the most excruciating pain you have ever felt. Bite down on something. Okay."

Stefan had on a leather arm cuff. He took it off his wrist. "Here, this should work." He bent it in half thickening it, and put it in her mouth. Jo spoke to her trying to distract her.

"So, when we wake up tomorrow we are going to laugh about this all, right?"

"Uhhmmm." Bonnie muffled. The pain was unbearable and as the tears fell, she wanted to throw herself off a cliff instead of feel what it would feel like for Jo to pop her ankle back in place.

"Remember that time, we were working in Cuba, and the little girl came up to you with the pastelitos, to say thank you for helping her family? And we ate those like our lives depended on it? Authentic, homemade, Cuban pastellitos... mmm."

Bonnie nodded her head yes. "Mmm." She was barely distracted just crying. So, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it.

"Yo no sè chickita, cuál es tu favorita? La queso y carnita, o la crema y las fresas?"

"The cream and-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream echoed through the trees, and was heard by several various persons on the island.

"All done babe." Jo distracted her enough to pop it in place. Even though Bonnie was in utter pain, she could stand on her foot again, but barely. Tears streamed down her face and she handed Stefan back his leather man-bracelet.

"Thanks." She said and she damn near fainted. As her body went lifeless before Stefan's eyes, he caught her and carried her back to the camp fire. Quickly Stefan became their allie and they set up camp next to him and his sleeping brother. His brother's eyes were still wrapped in bandage and fabric from when Bonnie cleaned out the debris. Both Bonnie and Damon lay there asleep in some sort of pain.

"So, you guys are doctors or what?" Stefan asked Jo.

"Well, I am a doctor. Bonnie is a social worker, slash counselor. We do missionary work."

"So you guys are like religious figures?"

"Umm, no we were hired by the churches to work for the homeless a few years back. Then we started going on our own volunteer missions."

"So you don't get paid?"

"Not at all. But we are funded by a group back home that raises money for our traveling back and forth and medical equipment. We usually live off the ways of life, of the people we are helping."

"Seems kind of dangerous for two women though. I don't mean to sound sexist, it's just a scary world. As we just saw. How are you protected?"

"We usually travel in small groups. My husband and brother travel with us. My husband is former military and my brother is a physical therapist. We kind of come from every spectrum."

"Former military. Nice. My brother did some time in the Army. What branch was he?"

"Army."

"Nice. Hopefully we get to meet him."

"What about You? What do you do?" She asked him.

"Well, my brother and I own a restaurant, now. I'm the brain, he's the brawn. He's a chef."

"Oh, nice. Maybe one day, we'll survive this, become friends, and we can all come eat at your restaurant someday."

"Yeah, Hopefully." Stefan felt uncertainty of the times ahead. "I guess you better get some shut eye. I figure I'll try and stay awake for another four hours."

"Okay. Thanks again, for helping me and my friend."

He nods at her and she lays down under the light of the moon and small fire they've built.

 **..8..**

Kai sit awake staring out at the waves. He feared if he fell asleep someone would try to kill him. The two younger Brothers of the man who died, had shot him faulty glances all day. He took camp a little farther out than them. He stared into the darkness and still noticed parts of the plane scattered all over the place. It looked to have stretched a couple of miles down the coast and even a mile or more out at sea. He dove for two hours the day before searching for his people. Two hours and he had nothing. As soon as the sun comes up, he searching again.

"Hey. Why are you over here alone? There is a small camp of people over here. Ten people to take turns sleeping?"

"Uh no offense but your brothers want to kill me. I have no idea why they think it's my fault, but I tried. I did. Do you have any idea how traumatizing it is to have a person's life in your hands and to not be able to save it?"

"No. But I do know, watching a sibling die is not as hard as I thought it would be. I guess when the odds of surviving are almost against you, you actually feel lucky. As bad as it sounds, it could have been me, or my baby brother. I think Finn would've chose to let us live if it meant he had to die."

Kai just sat there looking at Rebekah. Although her words were cold and brutal, they were honest. This was their reality. Surviving was not an option, it was an obligation to get off the island, and to make it through without being picked off by the majority. And right now, Kai was outnumbered.

"Yea, well, survival of the fittest, right?" He asked sarcastically.

She stared at him. "I guess so. Listen, I'm Rebekah. My two brothers will get over it okay. We've seen much worse. We still have to find my boyfriend, our other brother and his girlfriend. I think once we find them, we will have a little bit more solitude."

"Yea. I hope to find my- my family too."

"Come on, let's go back to the group. You'll need some sleep for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're going to search for more survivors and food. It'll be a busy day. A few more hours before day light. Get some rest."

He reluctantly got up and walked with her. He joined the group, said he try to sleep, but Kai did keep an eye open, he knew he could trust no one.

 **..8..**

The sun slowly ascended, over the calm horizon of the ocean. Everyone was asleep except for Stefan. He was holding on to his energy by barely a hair. Stefan stood up and ran out to the ocean and dove in, to wake himself up. He swam around a bit in the calm water. And popped out of it waking himself up. He jumped around a bit trying to revive himself from his lack of sleep.

His shirtless body was covered with scratches and cuts from running through the woods to look for Bonnie, and some from the crash landing in the water. Even though they were fresh and less than twenty-four hours old, the salt water for the past two times he's gone in the water seemed to be helping. He walked out of the water and as he made way back to their small area of camp, Jo was waking up. He shuffled through the sand and let the dirt massage his feet as he lazily drug his feet through the warmth of it.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm guessing I was out longer than four hours?"

"I'd tell you, but, I have no real concept of time. All I can tell you is I think it's about 7:15in the morning."

"Why don't we switch up. I've had enough rest. You go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch." Jo said.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "I have a hard time sleeping in daylight. Besides, I just jumped in the water and I'm wide awake. I saw plenty of fish out there. I think I should try and catch some."

"Well, I don't know about catching fish, but I'll gladly go for a swim with you. I need an energy boost so I can search for my husband." She looked at him pulling her sweater off. "Okay. Let's go."

They both ran back out to the water for a quick wake me up.

 **..8..**

A man who had been unconscious since the day before was beginning to come to. Katherine sat up most of the night looking after him. The impact of the crash had him in and out of consciousness the day before. He had a large gash in the back of his head, and the loss of blood to his brain was weakening him. Jo seemed to stop the bleeding, and she told Katherine to let him rest, which he did. For about sixteen hours. Now as he came to, she cleared her throat to greet him.

"Mase? Mase, it's me. How do you feel?"

Mason coughed to clear his throat, and she immediately rushed to him to help him turn over on his stomach. "Wat...tteerrrrr. Wahhh-terrr."

"Water?" She asked. As he nodded his soar head slowly. "Okay, babe. Water. Tyler find some water, he needs water."

Tyler was lying next to Caroline when he heard Katherine yell. Katherine who looked over at Caroline and rolled her eyes. She had to because, Caroline hadn't spoken a word since the crash. She just stood there and sat there, or laid there. Staring at everyone, and not helping anyone do anything.

"Okay I'm on it." Tyler said.

"Caroline. Why don't you make yourself up useful and help out!"

"Kat, she's fine. Just let her be, okay." Tyler spoke before heading to find water. Katherine just rolled her eyes again and tended to Mason.

Caroline curled up in a ball and held herself tight like she was a little girl. She just kept silent about everything, and looked out into the nothingness of the fair blue sky.

 **..8..**

"He means us no harm. He's here, stranded just like us. We can't just be angry at him forever."

"Sister, your naivety, disgusts me sometimes. Just watching a man kill your brother, has made you want to make an Allie of him?"

"Nikklaus, that man was Finn's best chance at survival. He did more than you even tried." She walked back towards Kai who sat alone, staring out into horizon. He hadn't hardly slept, and he was in the periphery of the Mikaelson's. And not in a good way. "So, it may take my brothers a little while longer than I thought, but they'll come around. Besides, they are on survival mode. Once Nikklaus figures things out, he's probably going to try and lead us in a direction of survival."

Kai looked at Rebekah with uncertainty. The brother she spoke of seemed to be shooting him faulty glances since the day before almost as if he was conjuring up ways to torture and kill him. "I just want to find my girlfriend, and my family."

"Hey, things will be okay Kai. How about you and I branch off on our own today, I can look for my boyfriend and brother while you look for your girlfriend and family?"

"You wouldn't be trying to separate from the group now would you little sister?" Nik said walking up behind them, frighteningly commanding as he spoke. Both Rebekah and Kai looked at him suspiciously. "No, no! We are staying together. Even this gentleman here that killed my brother. No one is separating, we have our best chances of survival by staying together."

"I can go my separate way; you guys don't need a murderer with you." Kai said he got up and proceeded to walk away on his own but bumped into Kol.

"Going somewhere Peter Pan?" He said smirking with an evil grin.

"Says Richie Rich!" Kai says pushing past Kol, then an angry Kol yanks him by his arm.

"If Nik said we are staying together, then that's what we we're doing, mate." Kol hits Kai in the chest with two straight and pointed fingers.

Kai counters by hitting two fingers on Kol's forehead... "Back off! Mate." He says the last word condescendingly, causing an angry Kol to retaliate by hitting Kai, hard fist across the jaw. Kai stumbled to the ground, and jumped up quickly, gunning for Kol, who surprisingly was caught off guard. After he hit Kai, he turned his back and when Kai jumped up and attacked him the two men went flying a few feet back into the dirt. Kol underneath and angry Kai who, unsuspectingly was a an above average fighter. He looked like someone who did cage fighting for a living. Kai was destroying Kol's rib cage and face until Nik pulled him off and almost jumped in, until he realized, Kai was stronger than he thought. Kai was a fighting machine, and Klaus needed him on his side. He now had to play nice with the man he called murderer.

Nikklaus swallowed hard, Kai was up and with maybe a scratch, he disappeared into the trees. The group followed him as he began his search. Rebekah tried helping Kol up, until he hit her hand way.

"Fuck off." He said helping himself. Rebekah wasn't ready to deal with her two vicious brothers today.

 **..8..**

"I think I see someone over there, way off into the distance." Elena says.

"Where?" Ric looks off in the direction she's pointing. When they realized, they didn't recognize anyone, slowed down and let the group reunite with their loved ones. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find the others." He told Elena. She wanted to cry not seeing Matt.

"Hey, she's right." Marcel said. "I recognize those blond waves anywhere. That's my baby girl." He runs off towards them.

Elena was hopeful. Maybe she'd see Matt. Or maybe her sister and the rest of the wedding party. Marcel and Elena ran through the sand as fast as they could. Hoping to find loved ones, while the sand drug their feet slowly through the beach.

"Marcel?"

"Bex?"

"Oh my God, Bex?!" Haley exclaimed. "Elijah, it's your sister. Come on. She's got to be with the others." Haley took to it. The hot sand burning her feet couldn't stop her from reaching her best friend. She kept running when she saw Marcel swoop Rebekah up, she laughed with emotion.

"Oh my God. I was so worried. I thought, I thought something happened to you." Rebekah said looking at Marcel with tears in her eyes.

"You know me better than that baby girl. You know I'm not about to let some ocean keep me from you." He squeezed her once more before releasing her to Haley and Elijah.

"Haley, brother..."

"Sister, I'm happy to see you. Where is Finnley, Niklaus and Kolson?"

Rebekah face dropped as a trade wind blew through. "I'm sorry brother, Finn didn't make it. We tried reviving him but something was lodged in his throat."

"I don't believe, that... where is his body?"

"We left, him. We couldn't travel with a dead body. But, we took him into the Forrest, and laid his body in a ditch and covered him with sticks and large leaves." Rebekah hugged her older brother and cried.

"Stop, dear. We can't cry now. We need to figure a way off this island first. Hold it together." He said wiping her tears. Then he looked off to the younger guy who was headed further along the beach. "Who is he, and where is he going?"

"He looking for his family. Also, he tried saving Finn."

"Murdering is more like it." Nik said.

"So... let me guess, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, Nicklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Precisely. That young man, is a weapon. He's going to be my first mate. If you will." Nik said laughing cynically. "I plan to be his best friend, just wait." Nik watched Kai walk off into the distance and followed him. Elijah, the bigger, broodier of the brothers, watched Nik as he followed Kai, and realized...Nik was up to no good. Kol, the younger, angrier brother didn't follow Nik. He stood gripping his ribcage and giving everyone a snarl.

"Kolson, what is the problem. You look upset? What's happened little brother?"

"Don't worry. I I'll be fine!"

"Baby, are you okay?" Marcel asked his girlfriend.

"I'm good. Just a few bumps and bruises is all. And that kid. He is a good guy, you guys. Please don't hurt him. He is good for our survival. He can help us."

"Let's just go. We'll figure it out when we set up camp." Rebekah grabbed her older brother's arm, stopping him.

"Elijah, I'm serious. Don't hurt that boy. We can't continue our father's legacy. That's why we left. You, Nik, Kol, Marcel, no more killing. Please."

"Of course darling." He kissed her forehead. "We wouldn't hint of it. We are changed men. Right Marcellus?"

"Whatever you say... big bro." Marcel turned and followed Nik.

"Elena and Ric, finally caught up to the group. "Hey, can we tag along?" Elena asked with doe eyes. Elijah turned quickly at the sound of a woman's voice. He remembered the woman and man they found the day before.

"Of course. We should all stick, together right?" He says.

"Right." Alaric says. We she keeps traveling west. I'm pretty sure people are following the sunset. They get longer light that way."

He and Elena tagged along, and introduced themselves to the group. Alaric didn't see Kai, who continued ahead. They walked a bit, to catch up. Ric recognized, the angry man ahead. "Kai. KAI!" He called out. Everyone stopped as Ric's, voice got deeper and louder. "MALAKAI!" Kai who was about 200 feet ahead and he stopped in his tracks, turning to Ric.

Kai, turned slowly and walked back towards Ric. Slowly he moved, until he recognized him. "Ric. Bro. Fuck! Oh, my God. I never thought I'd see, you... Jo, Bon?"

Ric shook his head. "Not yet. But I know we'll find them. They are survivors. Okay."

"I'm worried." Kai held back tears and just remained stoic as he could, to not show weakness.

"Hold it together, okay. Let's head west and find the girls." Ric could tell there was tension between Kai and the other men. He was laying low, and paying attention to the dynamics of the group.

Kai hugged Ric and almost cried. "I thought I wasn't gonna see you ever again. I'm so happy right now you have no idea."

"Okay, bud. Everyone's looking at us. Let's, uh... let's keep going. We have a over half a day of sunlight left."

 **..8..**

Bonnie sits up when she hears a man struggling to move around. She looks and sees Jo and Stefan near the shoreline talking. Another small group of people some ways down the beach. The same man who had been laying down the day before. Two other women and another guy. They stayed to themselves and Bonnie didn't bother them. After her attack, she trusted no one. The three people she'd spent the past two days with was all worried about. She turned to the sound of the struggling man.

"Hey. What are you doing trying to walk with bandages on your eyes?"

"I need to pee. I don't remember the last time I did, and I'm close to pissing on myself."

"Wait stop...I'll help you." She said, struggling to stand. "I hurt my ankle last night. But if you can help me support my weight, I can guide you. Besides. It's dangerous out there."

He laughed at her. "Haha. I cripple and a blind man fumbling through the trees. How in the hell do you think we will accomplish that?"

"Strong will and determination?" She took a wild guess. He laughed again making her laugh. "If I don't go with you, you'll literally fall into a ditch and die."

"Oh. Die? So, you're very dramatic."

"No, it's just that I was out there last night and noticed some of the rough terrain, or whatever you call it."

"Whatever you call it?" He mocked her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So, are you ready or what? Grumpy pants."

"I was in the army; I can find my way around without my sight." He said making her frown. He sensed her slight aggravation. "But, I'd love it, if a beautiful woman could help me get there safely."

She smiled, and hobbled up, almost falling. "Oh crap."

"Let me help you." He reached toward her and grabbed her delicate hands.

"You called me beautiful. You can't even see me." She said as he lifted her up into her wobbly ankle.

"I could tell, by the way you handled me, and the way you speak, and use your words, that your beautiful. How can you be ugly with a beautiful soul?"

She looked at him and laughed. "Shut up. That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"Determination and will, right?" He laughed. "Okay, you walk too slow and I need to pee. So, giddy up." He picked her up horseback style. "Now which way?"

"Left."

"So what is your name?" He asked her in a low flirty voice.

"Bonnie."

"Well, Bonnie. I'm Damon. Here's to new friendships."

"Yeah. I guess if I'm helping you pee, we are friends."

"Let's not forget about our mouth to mouth, yesterday."

"WHAT?"

"Relax. Remember, you saved my life. Wrapped my eyes. And now your helping me pee. I'd say we've rounded second base."

"Relax Romeo. We are Deserted, on this island. And I have a..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Umm, something like that." In that moment, she had remembered about Kai. He was out there somewhere maybe hurt, or dead. She got worried again. They needed to find Kai and Alaric. "Here's a good spot."

"Uhh. I see." He paused. "I'm just kidding you know, hitting on you. I was joking. This isn't exactly an idea situation to hit on a woman. I'm just being optimistic, since I am temporarily impaired without my vision."

"Yeah, I know." She looked in the opposite direction of him when she heard him unzip his jeans. "You'll be able to see again okay. Just keep your eyes close a few days. I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Okay." He said zipping his pants up. "Ready Juliet?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Romeo a minute ago. Ready Juliet?"

"Yeah." She smiled and grabbed his shoulders allowing him to help her back onto his back. "I'd say we can search for more people. But we have multiple injured people. It's best we stay put a few days. If my ankle is better tomorrow, Jo and I can go search."

"No way. Stay put. If we move, we move as a unit. I can move without my sight, but I'm ten times stronger with it. Let's give it a few days."

"Okay."

"Until then we can be cuddle buddies." He joked.

"Oh shut, up." She laughed, holding onto him, and guiding him back to the beach.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was to introduce some survivors. I wanted to introduce these characters. It's technically a Bamon endgame, but the dynamics of the group will take a dark turn. This story won't be for the faint of heart. It will get dark, twisted, primitive, and fucked up at times. There will be lies, betrayal, and death. As you can see, there is already some craziness coming from the Mikaelson's, as well as Kai. Someone attacked Bonnie. Every group needs a leader, this story will have a struggle for power, as the Deserted people, try to survive. Don't read if your easily offended by fucked up behaviors. I have written multiple warnings, Post your thoughts if you can, or even prompts… thanks for reading.**


End file.
